In The Arms Of Angels
by PockyCookie
Summary: Takes place a year later on Rocky and Chase's wedding day. I wanted to finish the story with a bang. Rated for later on. Added some drabbles onto the end of it. Be prepared for fluff and sexy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Arms Of Angels**

**Hi all I'm ending Things I'd Never Say on a high point with Rocky and Chase's wedding and wedding night. Expect naughtyness but also fluff. Anyway on with the story. I was writing a Hannah Montana fic but I didn't really like it and felt it was too forced. Writers block sucks.**

Rocky paced her Mom's apartment and willed the nerves to go away. Were other brides as nervous on their wedding day. CeCe walked through the lounge and glanced at Rocky. She was panicking and pacing. Never a good sign.

"Rocky its time to get into your dress." CeCe tapped her best friend's shoulder and smiled. Rocky whirled round and smiled.

"Yeah you're right CeCe. I'm so nervous and excited though." She giggled. CeCe laughed and smoothed down her deep blue bridesmaid dress.

The two girls walked towards Rocky's old bedroom, left the same way it always had been when she lived with her Mom and Dad. Rocky had moved in with Chase just after they got engaged. They had saved up for a year and it had culminated to this day.

Tinka rushed into Rocky's room as well. She was wearing a matching blue dress as well. Rocky had three bridesmaids; CeCe, the maid of honour, Tinka and Dina. Rocky stripped and put on her wedding lingerie first. She'd chosen a pretty white bra and matching underwear.

The dress was lifted over her head and once it was on, CeCe started tightening the lace at the back. Rocky caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her dress was strapless and white and A-line. There was a satin belt round her waist and it was fastened with a crystal lined brooch. Her hair was styled and in a bun with a few wispy strands hanging out.

CeCe ran into the other room and came back with the tiara. Rocky sat on the bed and CeCe put the tiara on her head and stepped back, smiling gently. Rocky looked stunning. Her make up had been done earlier. Tinka was helping her get her wedding shoes on. Rocky had chosen a pair of white shoes with a pointed front and a small heel.

The three of them left the bedroom to find Marcie, Curtis, Deuce,Georgia and Flynn sat on the chairs. Marcie was the first to stand and she approached Rocky slowly and when she blinked she began to cry. Rocky giggled at her Mom's behaviour and gave her a hug.

"My baby's all grown up." She squeezed Rocky, nearly making her faint.

Curtis walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug. She looked like a princess.

"You look beautiful, Tiny." He wrapped a supportive arm round Marcie's shoulders. CeCe went over to the window.

"The cars are here." She called and everyone started to file out of the apartment. Rocky and her Dad would be in one car and Marcie and the bridesmaids in another. Georgia, Flynn and Deuce would be following in Georgia's car.

When they got outside the driver opened the door for Rocky and her Dad. They got in and sat in the plush car. The driver got in the front and the car started to move. Rocky glanced back to see the other wedding car and Georgia's car behind them. She then looked out the window. It was a beautiful Autumnal day. The sun flittered through the trees.

"You know I'm proud of you." Rocky looked at her Dad and smiled. He told her everyday he was proud and she laughed.

"I know Dad. You always tell me." She smiled.

"And your mother and I will never stop teliing you." He laughed. He hoped everything was ready at the church. Ty was best man and he seemed to have everything under control.

The church was a fifteen minute drive away and Rocky could not help getting jittery. She hadn't seen Chase for over twenty four hours and it was the longest they'd ever been apart. The car pulled up to the church and stopped. The driver quickly got out and opened the door. The photographer was waiting and he took some pictures of Rocky and Curtis in the car.

Pictures were quickly taken of the bridesmaids and the brides Mother. Georgia, Flynn and Deuce went ahead into the church and Curtis checked his phone. Ty had texted to inform his Dad everything was ready. All the guests were seated and the music was about to start. Marcie quickly went into the church and gave her husband a thumbs up.

The bridemaids went to the door and started to walk down the aisle to the music. Rocky and Curtis waited a moment and followed behind. The music wasn't a traditional wedding march but Eva Cassidy's Fields Of Gold. Curtis felt Rocky's grip on his arm tighten. The three bridesmaids got to the end of the aisle and stood next to Ty.

Rocky saw Chase and she felt light headed for a moment. She felt tears prickle her eyes and blushed. He hadn't changed at all. His long hair had been tied back and he still had the goatee. She wandered at how handsome he looked in a suit and before she knew it she was at the end of the aisle and facing him. Curtis smiled and took her hand kissed it before sitting with his wife.

Rocky felt her hands shaking and she quickly handed her bouquet of flowers to CeCe, before turning back to her future husband. He took her hand and smiled at her. The vicar started the service and Rocky found herself not really listening to what was happening. Until the vicar asked for the rings and she was drawn back to reality. Ty leaned over and gave them to the vicar, who then said a few blessings over the rings.

He took the smallest ring and handed it to Chase. The vicar asks Chase to repeat the words and Rocky feels herself start to cry when his eyes meet hers. The ring clutched in his hand, hovering over her wedding finger.

Once he has recited it he slips the ring on her small finger and she looks at it in awe. She feels someone tap her shoulder and glances up. The vicar laughs as does everyone else and he hands Rocky the other ring and she blushes. She repeats the same process despite stumbling a few times due to crying.

The vicar smiles and steps back.

"I am very happy to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiles.

Chase leans down and his lips meet hers. They share a very breif kiss and they pull apart, remembering their families are watching. The photographer reappears and takes pictures of them signing the register and everyone moves outside. Under the warm sun, more pictures are taken. After a while it came time to move onto the hotel where the recption would be taking place.

The wedding meal was fun to say the least, thanks in part to Ty's speech and Curtis' speech. He fumbled through it and seemed nervous speaking to so many people. Marcie sat next to him laughing. Chase's Dad, Oleksandr was chuckling to himself as well.

* * *

The day became evening and the room was cleared to make way for the DJ and the tables with the buffet food on them. Rocky found herself not getting to spend a lot of time with Chase. She felt somewhat disappointed but smiled nonetheless. She went and spoke to everyone, trying not to leave people out and thanking them for coming and bringing gifts.

Sofiya found great joy in guiding her daughter-in law round the tables where her family were seated. Chase's family were vast but yet they were so friendly. She eventually sat down, very tired after walking around so much. She glances over and notices Chase's Grandmother is watching her, smiling. Rocky sits up and smiles.

"Hey Baba. Having fun?" She asks and the elder woman laughs. Rocky loved Chase's Grandmother. She was a small feisty woman named Irina. She was nearly eighty nine but claimed she had more energy than the young ones.

"Of course I am, my little angel." She grabbed Rocky's hand in a death grip. Rocky needed to know Irina was happy. Last year her husband Dmitro had passed away.

Rocky had met Dmitro several times. He was definately Oleksandr's Father. Quiet but secretly very warm hearted. Irina was watching the party with a sad but contented look on her face.

"I am the only old one left." She sighed. Rocky rubbed her hand soothingly.

Sofiya's parents had passed away several years ago just before Rocky met Chase. Irina suddenly laughed again and Rocky looked at her.

"What am I doing?" She grinned. "Getting all upset on my beautiful Grandaughter's wedding day."

Rocky smiled and looked around as well. The DJ lowered the music for a moment and quickly tested the microphone.

"Hello everyone. Hope you're all having fun tonight. The happy couple will be doing their first dance in a couple of minutes so get your cameras ready." Rocky looked shocked.

She had forgotten her first dance with Chase. Irina motioned for her to get to the dance floor and she did, waving at the older woman as she did. Rocky had chosen one of her favourite songs as their first dance. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls.

She got the dance floor just in time and nearly fell over but was caught by Chase. The music started and she had never felt quite so happy and she was glad for the 4 minutes they were dancing together.

"I missed you." She rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah same here," She heard him laugh. "Are you tired?" He asked suddenly. She pulled back to look at him.

They were staying in the bridal suite tonight and going on their honeymoon tomorrow night. Rocky didn't feel too tired but she her feet were a little sore and she wanted to go lay on the bed and watch tv.

"My feet hurt a little." She smiled and he smirked.

"You wanna go to the room early?" He laughed again when she blushed.

"Won't people notice we're gone." She grinned. He shook his head.

The plan didn't work out too well because as soon as the song had ended they were pulled in seperate directions again. The buffet opened at nine and Rocky sat eating with CeCe.

"I'm so beat," CeCe whined and Rocky laughed. She glanced at Ty and Tinka dancing together. She pouted and wished she could have someone like that.

"I'm tired too." Rocky yawned. CeCe smiled. Rocky had been carrying around her wedding dress all day and speaking to everyone. She looked like she needed a rest.

Marcie came over and patted Rocky on the shoulder.

"Tired?" She asked and Rocky nodded. She didn't feel too bad but she just wanted to be on her own with Chase for a bit.

Marcie took Rocky into the foyer and to the reception. They got the room key and Marcie helped her get to the bridal suite without trapping her dress in the lift door. When they got to the door, Rocky opened it and turned to her Mom.

"Don't worry, Tiny I'll let everyone know you were feeling tired and I'll send Chase up." She laughed and walked down the hallway.

Rocky rolled her eyes and entered the room. She glanced around and then shut the door. The room was beautiful. The walls were ivory and the bed was large. It could have been filled by an army. On the bed were rose petals and a bottle of Champagne was in an ice bucket on the bedside table.

The lights were fully on and she went over and dimmed them. The room felt more intimate now and she noticed the curtains were drawn. She walked over and pulled them open to reveal the breath taking view of Chicago. She smiled and glanced down, noticing a fridge. She opened it and found wine and some strawberries. She reached in and helped herself.

She ate the strawberry whilst exploring her room. There was a door across the way and she opened it, revealing a massive bathroom. The bath was circular and there was another window, slightly smaller but showing off more of the city skyline. Rocky left the bathroom and reached to her side, pulling the zipper down on her dress.

She untied the ribbon at the back and the dress fell to the floor. She stepped out of it and took off her wedding shoes, then draped the dress over the back of one of the chairs. She heard a knock at the door.

"Hang on." She looked round and found her suitcase leaning against the wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out her pink dressing gown.

She ran to the door and opened it. She prayed it was Chase and not one of the guests looking for her and her prayers were answered when she was her husband at the door.

"Your Mom said you'd be here." He laughed and she let him in, shutting the door and locking it. She didn't want anyone spoiling the time she had with him.

She turned and rushed over, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back and then pulled away, removing the suit jacket and cravat, then the waistcoat.

"You should see the bath," she laughed and they opened the door, both amazed by it. Rocky smiled at him and he smirked.

"Wanna test it out?" He moved towards her and she felt her back press against the door frame. Rocky nodded and they went into the bathroom.

She started to water up and pressed the plug down. The hotel supplied some bath lotions and Rocky giggled as she added an entire small bottle of one. Chase was laughing at her.

"I like bubbles." She added.

"Yeah I know." He was looking out the window but she could hear the amusement in his voice.

She had filled the bath in his apartment just after she moved in and ended up nearly flooding the bathroom.

The circular tub filled up very quickly and the bubbles rose steadily, creating white peaks on the water. Rocky stopped the hot water and added some cold, testing it with her hand. The water felt just right and she stopped the cold tap.

They both undressed and got in. Rocky ended up sat with her back against Chase's chest. She sighed happily. She reached up and removed the grips in her hair and the bun started to loosen slowly. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, curling as it always did. She glanced back at Chase and he smiled.

He leant forward and kissed her softly. She responded instantly, parting her lips and kissing back. She felt his hands trace her hips and slide up her body, caressing her breasts. She whimpered and pressed herself against his hands but he stopped. He pulled back and laughed when she splashed him.

The bath descended into a splashing match and the floor around the tub got soaked. When they eventually got out they were both laughingso much they had to hold onto eachother lest they both fall over.

Rocky wrapped a towel round herself as did Chase and they left the bathroom. Rocky wandered over to their suitcase. She had hidden another set of lingerie in the one of the pockets of the case. It was ivory in colour and the top part was a bra which led down to a mini dress that was see through. It came with a thong and Rocky stared at it.

Her underwear was more girly and had baby animals, dancing robots or the moomins on. This was unlike anything she had ever worn. She saw Chase laying on the bed, watching the large tv and decided now would be her chance to sneak away and put it on. She tucked it under her towel and strolled past him.

"Gonna clean the bathroom," she smiled.

"Do you want some help, Sugar?" He sat up and she shook her head frantically.

"Noooo don't come in. Its fine I'll do it. Stay out here." She laughed and disappeared into the bathroom. He rolled his eyes. She made it so obvious she was up to something.

Once in the bathroom, Rocky used her towel to mop up any water on the floor and threw it in a laundry basket in the corner. She first put the top on and then the thong. It pinched and felt like she had a permanent wedgie but she persevered.

She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. She had never imagined herself as seductive or sexy. She didn't think the lingerie suited her the way it suited girls in the Ann Summers catalogue. They made it look effortless and she pouted.

She opened the bathroom door and walked over to the bed, trying to be sexy. Chase switched the tv off and smirked. She had no idea how beautiful she was and he felt himself start to harden.

She sat on the bed and leant forward, pressing her lips to his. She fumbled a bit but felt relieved when he responded by deepening the kiss. He pulled her so she was straddling him. She felt his hands grip her hips and blushed when he trailed a finger down the back of the thong, slipping a single digit into her wet opening.

Rocky pulled back and moaned, pressing her core against his finger. She rolled her hips and whimpered. He sat up more and pressed open mouthed kisses down her neck, occasionally nipping the sensitive skin. Rocky was lost in the pleasure, rolling her hips onto his finger. She let out a disappointed sigh when he removed his finger.

Their lips met again, this time with more urgency and Rocky started to grind herself onto his erection. Pleasure shot through her. Her moans were absorbed into the kiss and she felt Chase undo her bra. They parted so she could take the lingerie off. His hands cupped her breasts, teasing the nipples and making her cry out.

His fingers carried on torturing the hardened peaks and Rocky pressed herself into him more. He lowered his hand to her hips and ceased her movements.

"You're going to end up cumming," he smirked and she pouted. "I want to be inside you."

She moaned and he lowered his head, lapping at her right nipple first. Her chest arched forward and she cried out. Her hands were roaming down his chest and gripping his shoulders. He alternated between her breasts, drawing more moans from her.

She stopped him and pushed him to lie down. He watched her grasp his erection and start to move her hand up and down. She lowered her head and took him in her mouth. Chase groaned and grabbed her hair as she moved her head up and down, dragging her tongue across the head of his manhood. His hips bucked into her warm mouth and he stopped her before he came.

He smirked and pinned her to the bed, then slowly removed the thong. She raised her hips as he took it off and he opened her legs, slipping two fingers into her wet core. Rocky moaned loudly and her cries grew in pitch when he flicked his thumb over her clit.

Chase leant down and replaced his fingers with his mouth, tasting her heated sex and her clit. She moaned loudly again, rocking her hips and fisting the sheets. She arched her back and tipped her head back. Chase stopped before she could cum and he sat at the top of the bed and she followed, taking him in her mouth again. He groaned again, but stopped her.

He gripped her hips and lowered her onto his aching erection. The position allowed him to go deeper and she cried out as he filled her up. He kept his hands on her hips and she started to move herself up and down. Her arms draped round his shoulders and their lips connected. Chase toyed with one of her nipples and she arched into him.

Rocky could feel herself drawing closer to orgasm. Her sex clenched and she moved herself faster. The room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. Rocky felt herself coming undone. Her back arched and she came, moaning loudly. She slipped off Chase's lap and took him in her mouth again, sucking and drawing groans from his lips.

He was getting closer and with one last groan he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all and sat back, blushing. She met his eyes and he leaned forward, kissing her again. They had sex several more times and then collapsed on the bed together.

Rocky was starting to feel tired now and she rested her head on Chase's chest. His hand traced down her back.

Rocky looked up and met his gaze. His eyes were drooping and she smiled.

"I love you." She smiled. He brushed some stray hair from her eyes.

"I love you too." He smiled too.

They both fell asleep in eachothers arms. Tomorrow evening they would get on the plane to the Maldives for their week honeymoon. They would have plenty of time to spend together. Rocky's lips curved into a smile and she fell asleep at the same time as her husband. They both stayed cuddled together until the first few streams of sunlight flittered into the room.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**ThunderStorms**

**Yeah its me again. I got bored and had several more ideas for this story plus I still have writers block so if I get all this out my system then I can think up more new stuff lol. Once again I don't own Shake It Up or any of the characters. By the way these add ons are based before the wedding.**

"Today will be humid, but slightly over cast. A storm is expected this evening." The weather girl is motioning to the map behind her and Rocky sighs. Summer was nearly over.

Rocky had moved in with Chase several months ago and she had only recently finished putting all her things into their alloted places. She didn't want to disturb the order of the apartment. Chase had lived here since he was nineteen and she felt guilty cluttering his home up.

The heat of the apartment was making her skin slick with sweat even though she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. It was the end of August and approaching September. She would be going back to Uni for her second year soon.

Her shoulders shook despite the warmth and she felt her pulse quicken. A storm was coming. She hated storms. Ty thought it funny that she hid under her SpongeBob comforter whilst living at home. Her comforter was in the bedroom, spread across the blue sheets.

She took a laboured breath. She had nothing to distract her from the approaching storm. Rocky danced on the spot and thought about ringing CeCe, but her best friend had gone on holiday with her family. They would still be in Tenerife, sunning it up on a beach somewhere.

Her Mom, Marcie was at work and her Dad, Curtis was at another conference. Ty had taken Tinka out for their anniversary, even though their first year together had already been and gone. They pretty much celebrated every month.

Chase was at work till eight thirty and Rocky groaned. She paced nervously. She felt like a cat, knowing it was coming but being too afraid to do anything about it. Time seemed to tick by and she felt like the storm was controlling time itself.

Rocky looked at the clock and shuffled. She toyed with her hair. It was nearly five and she didn't know when the storm was coming but she knew it was on it's way. She sauntered to the window and peered up at the darkening sky. She stayed motionless for a moment and a sudden noise made her jump. She whirled round to find that a magazine had fallen from the arm of the couch.

This was so stupid. She was freaking out over magazines falling and she shook her head, making brown curls fall about her shoulders.

"I'll watch some tv," she told herself and glanced round the room.

Rocky sat on the couch, fidgeting and trying to concentrate on the tv show about home makeovers. Time passed and she heard the rain begin to pelt against the window but she shut it out. The first crack of thunder made her yelp and leap off the couch. She looked around, scanning the apartment for somewhere to hide.

The second clap of thunder made the lights flicker and she screamed and slipped on her shoes. She was scared of going out in the storm but she didn't want to be in the apartment alone.

Locking the door was difficult. Her small hands were trembling and she eventually managed to lock it. She turned and ran down the stairs. She jumped again as lightening lit up the sky.

Rocky had never been very sporty but she ran nonetheless. The air felt chokingly hot but the rain was cool. She ran into town, ignoring peoples startled looks. She had no umbrella and any feelings of humiliation were forgotten by her fear.

* * *

"I hate storms." Sami whined and the customer looked at her. She pouted and nodded towards the glass doors.

The guy had the decency to nod back at the blue haired girl. He took his change and backed away slowly.

"He was just a little freaked out by your hair," Chase leant on the counter and Sami glowered at her supervisor. "But hey don't take my word for it."

She huffed and looked outside again. Her eyes were thoughtful for a moment.

"I get scared of storms but I think a lot of people are." She mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

Sami caught the amused look and punched him on the arm and he laughed.

"That's it beat up your boss. You wanted a week off in a couple of months, right?" He smirked.

By now people were taking shelter in the arcade and the thunder rumbled like a caged beast. Lightening lit up the dim surroundings. Sami opened the side door on the help desk and wandered over to join the crowd watching the storm.

The people oohed and aahed at the lightening. A particularly loud rumble made Sami shreik and rush over to the help desk. She ducked behind it and Chase laughed.

The crowd parted to allow another person through and Sami glanced over the desk and smiled suddenly.

"Hey it's Rocky." She tapped Chase's shoulder and he frowned.

Sami was telling the truth. Rocky had burst through the arcade doors. Her small frame was shivering and she was drenched from the heavy downpour. She was looking around and Sami chose the moment to leap over the help desk.

Rocky cowered when she heard another low rumble of thunder and she was nearly knocked over by Sami. She never really hugged the blue haired girl back but today she wrapped her arms round her. Sami pulled away and gripped Rocky's shoulders.

"Is Chase here?" Rocky's voice shook. Before Sami could respond Chase appeared next to her.

"Hey Sugar, What's up?" He pulled her into a hug and she melted against him.

"The storm was so scary and I was alone in the apartment and the lights flickered. I hate storms." She mumbled and he felt her shivering.

Her body was shaking so much, causing her teeth to chatter. Sami was watching from the sidelines but she rushed back to the help desk when a queue formed. Rocky followed Chase to the staff room. He pulled out a chair and she sat down. Her eyes roamed the small room and her lips trembled.

He went to leave but she stopped him. Her doe eyes met his and he could see the sheen of tears. He sat opposite her and trailed his fingers down her left arm, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin.

"I'm gonna get you a towel. I won't be long." His tone was gentle and she nodded. He stood and stretched. She smiled and watched him leave.

The thunder was still rumbling in the background. The door opened and Chase walked back in. He wrapped the towel round her shoulders and she smiled. The towel was quite small but very warm.

"Lets go, Sugar." He motioned for her to follow. Wait, What? Was he going to take her home and leave her there? His shift didn't end for another hour and a half.

Rocky hiccuped and stood, clutching the towel to her small frame. Her shoulders were still shaking.

"I don't want to be alone." She mumbled and he stepped closer, enveloping her in a hug. She breathed in his scent, musky and unique.

"You won't be alone. I'm staying with you." He rested his head on her hair, breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

She smiled, but felt disappointed when he pulled back. His hand entwined with hers and he led her out the back exit. The car was parked close by and they quickly got it. Rocky curled up in the passenger seat when more thunder rumbled on the horizon.

Chase put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking space. Rain pelts against the glass and Rocky lowers her knees to watch the rain. The car pauses at some traffic lights and she jumps when she feels someone touch her shoulder.

She meets Chase's gaze and glances down to find his hand on her shoulder. She smiles and turns her body to face him. The lights change and he removes his hand. Rocky lowers her gaze. It doesn't take long to get to their apartment.

When they get out the car, the sky is darkening even more. Lightening pierces the sky and Rocky yelps. Chase grips her hand and leads her up the stairs. When they get indoors the situation isn't improved.

Chase flicks the light switch, only to find the electric had gone off. Rocky had gone to retrieve her comforter. She appeared in the doorway, shrouded in shadow.

"The lights aren't working." He could just about see her face in the dark. Rocky's shoulders shook again.

She followed him from room to room, peering over his shoulder until he found a few candles. Rocky sat on the couch, watching as he lit the candles. The room lit up round the coffee table.

Lightening lit up the room again and Rocky whimpered. Chase chuckled. He sat next to her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms round her waist.

She was lying between his legs with her front pressed against his chest and in that moment she felt a little calmer. Another crash of thunder made her whimper again and she felt his arms tighten round her waist.

"Talk to me." His request made her look up. Chase's eyes were closed but he opened them, meeting her gaze. She shuffled nervously.

"What about?" She asked. He smirked and shrugged.

"Anything that makes you happy." His grip on her waist loosened and she felt his hands trail circles on her lower back.

Rocky thought for a moment. What could she tell him? They knew eachother so well. She thought for a moment. She'd had her share of funny moments. She didn't want to share too many but she really wanted to laugh.

"My skirt fell down once," she regretted it as soon as it left her lips. His hands gripped the curve of her bottom. "It wasn't rude. It was humiliating. CeCe didn't help. She just laughed at me."

She glared at him expectantly and he smirked.

"Before we moved to America I threw my Dad's work shoes into a stream." He laughed and she laughed too.

"Why would you do that?" She giggled.

"He told me off for being disrespectful so I got even." He shifted his hands up her back, running his fingers through her hair.

"What did your Mom think?" Rocky smiled.

"Mom told me off, but I think she found it funny." Chase laughed again.

Rocky lifted her head to meet his gaze. The thunder was still there but it was more of a background noise now.

"What were you like as a child?" She wanted to know what he had been like prior to meeting her.

"A little shit." He smirked and she grinned. "What about you? Bet you were little miss perfect."

Rocky blushed. As a child she had been quiet, content to just follow CeCe and try and stop her best friend from getting into trouble.

"I was well behaved and polite, unlike some people." She laughed and he raised a brow.

"I wasn't quite so well behaved. I kicked a football at another boy in my class, then I told some other boy to eat sand and he did. I also got into a fight with another guy in my junior year." He listed things off and laughed again.

Rocky's eyes widened, hardly believing he had gotten into a fight with another student.

"What made you get into a fight?" She asked and he met her gaze.

"He bullied one of my friends and I snapped and punched him," he ran his hand down her back. "That guy was built like a tank though."

Rocky smiled. She remembered Chase punching Kyle. She knew he was stronger than he looked. She admired him for standing up for his friend. He never failed to surprise her.

The thunder had started to dwindle and the only sound was the rain pelting against the window.

"Why are you scared of storms?" He asked and Rocky shuffled nervously.

"I'm scared of the dark and have been since I was small when a storm knocked out the electric." Rocky watched him carefully. "I was scared that something would get me in the dark."

Chase was observing her and when she remained serious he frowned. She was eighteen and afraid of the dark and storms.

"Are you scared of anything?" She asked and he thought for a moment then glanced back at her.

"The obvious," her expression was clueless. "Ya know, death."

Her eyes lit up in recognition. Chase was only scared of the unknown and she felt stupid being afraid of storms and the dark. She wanted to be brave and tough.

"So you're not afraid of the monsters?" She mumbled and he laughed.

"There are no monsters, Sugar." He pressed a kiss against her forehead.

She looked confused but nodded. He sensed her refusal to believe him.

"There are no monsters and even if there were monsters then I'd protect you." He gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Rocky blushed and smiled. She believed him completely and he lowered his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

She responded shyly and he pulled back. The rain started to let up and Rocky rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

They soon fell asleep like it, curled up on the couch, barely noticing the storm had subsided and the night was peaceful again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me**

"And you think this is a good idea?" CeCe pushed the trolley and Rocky loaded it with food.

The two of them were in the middle of a supermarket. For once it was Rocky's crazy idea. CeCe was merely a spectator in all the madness. Rocky glanced at her and smiled. CeCe grimaced, but nervously smiled back.

Rocky had had the idea to cook dinner tonight. Chase usually cooked because of Rocky's lack of culinary skills. Seriously, Rocky could even burn water. Tonight was apparently a very special night.

"Its our year anniversary. Exactly on this date last year we got together." Rocky danced down the aisle, recieving strange looks from people. CeCe laughed and re-read the recipe.

She checked down the list; Quorn chicken. Check, Curry sauce. Check and they just needed rice and naan bread. The vegetarian curry was simple but knowing Rocky she would find some way to screw it up. CeCe hoped Chase had a strong stomach or an escape route.

They grabbed the rice and then paid for the food, making their way towards a card shop on the opposite side of the road. Rocky spent ages looking at cards, trying to find the right one. She needed the perfect card. Everything had to be perfect. Eventually she settled on one with two owls hugging and she found an octopus plushie holding several love hearts.

CeCe watched her pay and stared at the plushie in bemusement. Rocky blushed and handed the money to the cashier.

"Does he like octupus plushies then?" CeCe asked.

They left the shop and Rocky giggled nervously.

"I just thought it was cute," she smiled. "I've never bought things like this before."

CeCe rolled her eyes but the two of them carried on shopping. They looked in some of the clothes shops and CeCe smirked.

"You need a new outfit," she grinned, squeezing Rocky's shoulders. Rocky shook her head.

She had too many clothes, she needed to sort them out. CeCe groaned but didn't press the matter, choosing to buy enough clothes for the both of them. They strolled through the mall and Rocky paused outside a shop. CeCe hung back and stood next to her.

The shop front was black and purple. The clothes displayed were what could be termed as alternative. Rocky gulped and started to walk forward. CeCe folllowed but hung back behind her friend. There were several more customers inside the shop and they turned to look at the two girls.

Rocky smiled nervously. These customers were all dressed in black or dark colours and most of them had piercings and tattoos. The two girls edged round the shop and Rocky felt so out of place but she persisted. She had been in this shop a few times with Chase.

They approached the cashier and the girl manning the till smiled. Rocky gave her a cheery smile and glanced around quickly.

"I need a present for my...um...fiance, please." She felt CeCe grip her hand.

The girl smiled and looked at the glass desk below. There were pendants and rings and bracelets. Rocky looked down as well and grimaced a bit at some of the jewellery.

"We have a great selection of guys clothes." The girl grinned and Rocky shook her head.

"All the jewellery to the left is for guys," she motioned and Rocky followed her gaze.

The skulls were weird and she didn't want anything too strange. It had to be just perfect and then something caught her eye.

"How about that one?" She tapped the glass and the assistant pulled the pendant out.

CeCe peered over Rocky's shoulder at what her best friend had chosen. It was a silver pendant with two dragons, their little silver tails were interlocked and the way their bodies connected created a love heart between them. Rocky touched her finger to the pendant and nodded.

"I'll take it." She whispered, excitement was laced in her voice.

"I can gift wrap it if you want?" The assistant asked and Rocky nodded.

The two girls left the store and Rocky glanced at the bags in her hand. Tonight would be so perfect. She had never made it to a year before with anyone.

"Walk with me to the arcade. please?" Rocky gripped CeCe's hand.

"Yeah sure I will. I wanna see Sami. Her hair is blue now." CeCe waved her hand and laughed.

* * *

The arcade was quite busy when they arrived. Sami was cleaning up some ice cream when CeCe greeted her. The two of them chatted and Rocky slinked away. She wanted to wait for Chase. He would be finishing at three today. She rounded the corner to the help desk and saw him. Her face lit up, but as she rounded the corner more she saw he wasn't alone.

A girl was leaning on the counter next to him. Rocky faltered a little. This girl was beautiful. Her long, blonde hair hung lose over her thin shoulders. She was tall and slim and Rocky admired her figure in the black jeans she wore with a tight corset top.

Rocky smiled and pushed her shoulders back. She walked forward and on closer inspection she saw the girl had her nose pierced. She smiled when Chase walked round the counter towards her. She quickened her pace and gave him a hug, but she felt eyes on them and peered past him.

He noticed her puzzled expression and followed her gaze towards the blonde girl. He let go and stood next to Rocky, guiding her towards the blonde girl.

"Rocky this is Katya. We went school together." His voice cut through Rocky's shock.

Katya analysed Rocky with her big blue eyes. She had known Chase was engaged but couldn't believe it was to this young girl. Rocky didn't look old enough to be engaged and Katya smiled despite feeling annoyed.

She and Chase had been best friends in high school and she had always wanted to ask him out. She noticed Rocky's apprehension and grinned.

"Hi Rocky. This is the first I've heard of you. Chase and I were best friends in high school." Katya saw the worry flit through Rocky's eyes.

"Its really great to meet you," Rocky smiled. How come Chase hadn't mentioned her? She glanced at her fiance and he smiled. Rocky shook her head and smiled back. This wasn't the time to be worrying about Katya.

"I got everything so I thought I'd come to meet you out." She smiled when he draped an arm round her shoulder.

"Sounds good. You still planning on cooking tonight?" He laughed when she pouted. Rocky shuffled nervously. She could still feel Katya's eyes on them.

"Oh what are you guys having for dinner?" Katya asked.

"Rocky's making curry." Chase smiled.

"It's our anniversary." Rocky cut in as well, eager to make the point clear. Katya rolled her eyes and ignored the younger girl.

"I love curry. You have to make it extra spicy though." She grinned.

Rocky watched them interact and shuffled nervously. She couldn't tell if Katya liked her or not. She was important to Chase so Rocky wanted to create a good impression. The conversation had turned to when they were both at school and Rocky felt a little nervous. Katya had known Chase when he was younger and had the advantage.

"We should catch up sometime?" Katya suggested. She smirked again. "I could always come and help with the curry. I'm a great cook."

Rocky felt her palms start to sweat but tried to fight her nerves. She wanted tonight to be perfect with just her and Chase.

"We could do. If that's all right with you, Sugar." Chase glanced at Rocky and frowned at her thoughtful expression.

Rocky knew what kind of position she was in and so did Katya. If Rocky said no she would seem bitter and jealous, perhaps even immature. Rocky forced a smile.

"Yeah that's fine. I bought plenty of food." She twiddled with her fingers and blinked to stop her eyes stinging.

* * *

Awkward wasn't the right word for it. Rocky put her stuff in the boot of the car and grimaced when Katya opened the passenger door.

"Kids sit in the back," she smirked and Rocky sighed.

She sat in the back and listened to them talk about when they were at school together. They truely were similar. They had the same views on everything and liked the same music. Rocky glanced at her hands and peered out the window.

The drive to their apartment took longer than usual and when they did get there Rocky felt her stomach knotting. She opened the boot and took her stuff out. Rocky went straight to the kitchen and began preparing the food. Every so often she heard Katya laugh loudly.

Cutting the onion was difficult but provided a bit of relief. She cried and at least she had an excuse. The tears wouldn't stop though even as she was adding oil to the pan. Her hands shook as she added the Quorn chicken and chopped vegetables. Whilst dinner cooked she wrote out her card and cried somemore.

Why was she such a wimp? Her head throbbed and she felt ashamed when she saw tear droplets on her card. She put the card in the envelope and left it on the side. She busied herself with adding the rice to boiling water. She got out three plates and cooked the naan bread.

Dinner was eaten in a semi awkward silence and it made Rocky nervous. She glanced at Chase and wondered what he was thinking.

"Is it all right?" She asked.

"Of course it is." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Her heart pounded and she blushed. Someone cleared their throat and she remembered Katya was sat across the way.

"I could do with a lot more spice. It's far too mild, Kid." Katya smirked.

Rocky felt like bristling with indignation, but she didn't feel like fighting. The food hadn't been meant for Katya. Still she smiled again. After dinner Rocky washed up and dried her hands. She had put the card on the side with the plushie and the pendant. Her hands shook and she felt sick.

When she got into the lounge, Katya was putting on her heeled boots and Rocky's hopes soared, but soon dropped again.

"We should go for a drink?" She grinned and Rocky felt uneasy, but still she nodded.

"Sorry but aren't you underage?" Katya raised a perfect eyebrow at Rocky and was thrilled when the young girl nodded.

Chase glanced at Katya then walked over to Rocky and hugged her. She smiled and reciprocated. She met his eyes and pleaded with him to stay. He peered over at Katya and smiled.

"I think Rocky and I are gonna stay in tonight." His arms tightened and Rocky smiled.

Katya looked surprised for a moment, but she wasn't going to give up.

"It'll be fun. Just like old times and if we get back late we can go to mine just like old times." She batted her lashes.

Rocky's eyes widened. Was Katya really being so blatant? She saw Chase's expression shift from happy to annoyed.

"I don't want to and I'm engaged." His tone was sharp.

Katya smirked. He had always been impulsive and she wasn't frightened by the look of annoyance on his features.

"So what? I have a boyfriend." Katya folded her arms and waited.

"Then I feel sorry for him." The answer was not what she had expected and his eyes had hardened.

Rocky watched the conversation and was even more shocked by the next revelation.

"Well it never mattered when we were younger." Katya snapped and she glared back.

"We're not in high school anymore," his voice was monotone and Katya glowered at Rocky.

"I don't get why you would want to be with someone as childish as her." Katya motioned to Rocky.

Rocky cowered and sniffed. This evening was becoming worse and her eyes started to sting again. She took a deep breath. She felt Chase twist round so his back was to her.

"I think you should leave." He snapped back and Katya grabbed her purse and flung open the door. She slammed it shut and just like that she was gone.

Rocky felt her shoulders shaking and her heart just wouldn't settle into a normal rhythm. She stood next to Chase and slipped her hand in his. He glanced down and noticed their entwined hands and smiled.

"You two slept together?" Rocky asked and he sighed.

"Yeah when we went prom together and several more times after that." His hand tightened a bit more.

She followed him to sit on the couch, but instead of getting too close Rocky hung back and sat further away. She wiped her eyes and he noticed. He reached over and pulled her till she was on his lap.

"She was your ex?" Rocky rested her head on his chest and he laughed.

"It wasn't really serious but we remained friends the whole time." Chase trailed his hand down her side.

Rocky looked at him and he smiled again. Her body hummed and she nestled her face in the crook of his neck.

"Happy one year anniversary." She whispered.

Rocky sat up suddenly. The presents and the card were still on the kitchen counter. She got up to grab them but was pulled back.

"Happy anniversary and I'm sorry." She felt him whisper near her ear and she smiled. Rocky giggled when he tickled her.

"Stop it I have to get your presents." She managed to free herself and turn to face him. He looked surprised, but smiled.

Rocky quickly ran to the kitchen and retrieved the card and gifts. Her hands shook when she handed them over. She watched Chase open the card and read it, then open the bag and pull out the octopus. He looked at her and she blushed.

Rocky watched with baited breath as he opened the pendant, pulling away the paper then opening to box.

Chase pulled the pendant from the box and unfastened it. Rocky watched him put the pendant on and she smiled.

"Wait here." He got up and left. She watched him disappear into their bedroom and return with a card. He handed it to her and she opened it.

Rocky smiled and blushed again.

"Close your eyes." Chase watched her expression become confused but she did as she was asked.

Rocky felt something cold on her neck. She felt his hands at her hairline, fastening something and when she opened her eyes she looked down to see a claddagh necklace. The chain was gold and delicate. The two golden hands met and clutched a gold love heart with a crown on top.

She glanced at her fiance and he seemed uncertain. She liked the moments where he seemed vulnerable.

"Do you like it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Do you like yours? I really wasn't sure." She stuttered and he nodded.

Chase approached her and she stood and they hugged. She peered up at him and he met her eyes. Their lips met and Rocky sighed when the kiss deepened.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Rocky couldn't help but feel happy. Her body hummed at being so close to him and she felt so happy at making it to a year. She frowned and he noticed her worried expression.

"What about Katya?" She asked and glanced away.

"I'm sorry for ever bringing her here. Forgive me." He smiled when she blushed. Rocky nodded.

Of course she forgave him. It was an honest mistake. Rocky wasn't the jealous type but she had felt slightly jealous of Katya. The older woman was beautiful and so similar to Chase.

"I guess I was jealous," she blushed. "I thought you liked her better than me."

He pulled back and laughed.

"Don't be silly. I love you." His expression became serious and Rocky smiled.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He kissed back, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his.

"I love you too." Rocky pulled back and her face heated when she spoke. Her eyes watered from unshed tears.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up in bed, watching films and they eventually fell asleep together. Nothing else mattered but the two of them entwined together under the bed covers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I know its technically not Valentine's Day yet but this is my contribution anyway. It doesn't have too many mentions of the actual day because I don't really celebrate. I believe everyday should be dedicated to the one you love. Anyway enjoy :)**

**Valentine's Day**

When she woke up he had gone and it filled her with regret. Last night should never have happened and Rocky found herself sitting in bed, staring at the wall. She picked up her phone and she sighed. Today was Valentine's Day and she had only gone and argued with her fiancé. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to remember where the argument started.

It had been after they had had dinner and were settling down for the evening when the phone rang. Rocky had been the one to answer and was surprised to hear a voice she didn't recognize.

"Is Chase there?" The voice was definitely male and Rocky frowned. She handed the phone to her fiancé and watched him talk to the guy on the other line.

The conversation was jovial and Rocky pretended to read a fashion magazine whilst listening. They were talking about money and housing by the sound of it and Rocky couldn't help but pay close attention. The guy on the other line sounded like he needed a place to stay and Rocky knew she didn't want him here. It would be a massive infringement on their privacy and a nuisance if he didn't work.

She didn't know if Chase would agree to it and she hoped he didn't but he seemed to be inching towards allowing the guy to stay. When he hung up Rocky looked at him expectantly and he smiled.

"That was Troy. We're best friends," He told her.

"Sounds like he's in trouble." Rocky responded.

"Yeah he's been couch surfing and needs a place to stay." Chase sighed.

"And you told him no." It came out as more of a question. Chase met her eyes with an annoyed look.

"It's my apartment so I get to say who lives here." His tone was caustic and Rocky bit her lip.

And that was how it started and escalated. It turned out Troy had been couch surfing for a long time, being one of Chase's only friends without his own place. It had started that Troy had been kicked out of his Mom's home for throwing parties and destroying her home.

After being kicked out he went to stay with his girlfriend but she apparently struggled to keep him as she worked and he did nothing but sit around all day so she too decided to kick him out and he continued jumping from place to place.

It turned out that Troy had stayed with Chase before and had spent most of his time sitting around eating and smoking, but apparently he had nowhere else to go and had effectively run out of places to stop. Saying no would mean Troy would have to get a job and his own place but that would be too much like hard work.

Rocky had argued that they could only afford to feed themselves and that Troy wouldn't pay any rent so it wouldn't be good to take him in. He would spend all his time eating their food and it would be an infringement on their privacy.

Chase, on the other hand, felt that Troy was his close friend and if he could help him then he would and he couldn't believe that Rocky could be so callous and when he pointed that out to her she seemed to get really upset. She had nearly started crying and then she had accused him of not caring about their relationship.

The argument had gone on till they went to bed and Rocky had pleaded with him not to let Troy stay and that's when she did something very bad. Chase had left to go toilet and his phone had gone off. It was a text from Troy asking if he could still stay. Rocky sighed and texted back a no. The response was disappointed and quite sulky.

She laid the phone on the bedside table and turned over to go sleep. When Chase got back he was about to turn the lamp off when his phone went off and Rocky nearly cried when he answered. Turns out, Troy didn't appreciate being turned down and had rung to complain. When the conversation ended she lay there and pretended to be asleep.

"If you ever touch my phone again you'll be the one finding somewhere else to stay." His tone scared her and she nodded.

This was how Rocky found herself that morning, sat in bed deep in thought. She bit her lip and tried not to cry. She had a week off from Uni and had spent most of the week studying for her final exams and writing her essays. Rocky worked part time on Saturdays and she had booked this Saturday off to spend time with Chase.

She got out of bed and had breakfast. She wanted to go into town and get ready for tonight. She wanted to order a takeaway for tonight and then she had bought a set of pretty pink lingerie with delicate love heart patterns. She just needed a card but as she sat there eating her breakfast she felt sick.

Why should she bother getting a card? They had argued and last night he had said that to her just as she was falling asleep. She had never heard him be spiteful and she knew she could be bratty but that comment really hurt. She accepted she shouldn't have taken his phone and used it the way she did.

Rocky got dressed and put on her new lingerie. The plan was to wait for Chase to get home and then surprise him but she didn't know whether Troy would be coming home too and she didn't want to be wearing nothing but lingerie if he walked through the door. She put her bowl in the sink and washed the pots from last night. She felt like she was in a trance.

The phone ringing had snapped her out of her trance and she answered it and was surprised to hear that same male voice on the line again.

"Hey is Chase there?" Troy asked.

"No he's at work. I can take a message." She tried to sound smiley and welcoming.

"I won't be coming to stop with him. I saw my ex last night and we got back together so I don't need a place to crash now." His tone was bored and it annoyed Rocky to no end.

"I'll let him know." She mumbled and then hung up.

That solved the problem of Troy staying with them but not the issue of their argument. She set the phone on the stand and sighed.

She spent a lot of time finishing her essays and watching television. She sent a text to Chase regarding Troy's new living arrangements, but didn't get a response. Rocky put her phone on the table and sighed again.

It got to around four and Rocky knew he'd be on his way home from work. She waited and continued typing things up when the door opened and slammed shut. She took a deep breath and tried not to cry. She had fought so hard not to cry but she was such a wimp that the slightest thing made her cry.

Chase rolled his eyes and walked over to her, pressing a hand to the back of the lap top. She was typing up notes and they were unimportant. She was only doing this to make it seem like she was busy. She moved her fingers when he slammed the screen closed and she looked at him from under her bangs.

She must have sensed that he was still angry and looked at her hands in her lap. She pouted and then bit her lip, trying and failing to meet his eyes.

"Did you get my text?" She asked.

"Yeah I got your text." His tone was still harsh and she shuffled nervously.

"I know it was wrong of me to use your phone last night but-."She was cut off.

"Wrong? What you did was an invasion of my privacy." He narrowed his eyes at her and she let out a whimper.

"I know and I'm sorry I just didn't think it was a good idea because he didn't have a job and couldn't pay rent." She kept her eyes downcast.

"This wasn't your decision to make. I pay the rent and get to decide who lives here." Chase snapped and she whimpered again.

She shifted again and her eyes flickered to meet his again and then back to her hands in her lap. She reached up and rubbed her eyes. Chase ran a hand through his hair. Whenever she wiped her eyes it was a sure sign that she was fighting not to cry and he felt guilty instantly.

"Please don't cry." He reached out and pushed some of her hair from her eyes.

Her lower lip wobbled and she rubbed her eyes again. She couldn't stop herself from crying and she tried to stand but he pulled her back down.

"I made you mad." She whimpered and he sighed.

She wasn't going to look at him and he gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. She looked so beautiful despite the tears. Her eyes were slightly red from crying and the tear tracks on her face made her skin shimmer in the light.

Rocky blushed when his hand traced one of the tear tracks down her face and she recognised the look in his eyes and her insides clenched. When she offered no resistance Chase leant down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was fierce and passionate, making Rocky feel breathless. He dragged his tongue along her lower lip and when she sighed he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and over powering her.

The kiss carried on and Rocky pressed herself closer, allowing him to remove her cardigan and he practically ripped her top over her head and then pressed his lips to her pulse point. Chase trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck and nibbled the sensitive skin. His hands gripped her hips and pressed her closer. The soft whimpering noises she made were driving him crazy.

She had pissed him off when she had used his phone and yet he knew she might have been right about Troy but he wanted her to know it was his decision and that she could be a brat sometimes. He let the anger fuel him and continued the assault on her neck, biting down and making her yelp at the mix of pleasure and pain.

Rocky gripped his shoulders and pushed him back. She had wanted him to see the lingerie and when he pulled back her insides turned to jelly at the look he gave her. His hair was tousled and his dark eyes were angry but scorching and lustful.

"I just wanted to show you my new lingerie," Rocky suddenly felt like it was her first time again and she stood up, putting some distance between them.

She slid her skirt and tights down and twirled around. The bra was a balconette bra and the cups were half, causing her breasts to look fuller and the underwear was a hot pink thong to match the bra. Rocky had never worn a thong before and she had carefully trimmed her pubic hair so she would look sexy like the girls in the Ann Summers catalogue.

Chase grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. She landed on his lap and she whimpered when his hands trailed down her body, feeling the curves under his hands. She arched her body again and sat up to meet his eyes.

He kissed her again and laid her on the couch, then trailed his lips down her neck again, lapping at her pulse point. Rocky let her eyes slip closed and pushed herself closer. He seemed to be avoiding all the areas she needed him. He pulled back and sat back, undoing his jeans. He leant back against the arm of the chair and beckoned her over.

Rocky took him in her mouth and nearly gagged when he gripped the back of her hair, forcing her to take more of him. She bobbed her head up and down and flicked the head with her tongue. She heard him groan and she could feel that he was close but for some reason he yanked her back.

His lips crashed against hers again and Rocky moaned into the kiss. In all the times they had made love she had never felt him be like this. The roughness made her feel nervous but she felt excitement at what he might do and she let him take charge. His hands were gripping her hips and he pulled away from her lips to nibble her collarbone. She opened her mouth to protest and stopped when he met her gaze. Chase smirked against her skin. He wanted her to know he was in charge now and he wasn't afraid to punish her if she stepped out of line. In past relationships he had enjoyed things like bondage and he wanted to know if Rocky could handle it. She seemed to be faring pretty well.

He reached round and unclasped the bra, using it to tie her hands together behind her back and he caught the look of worry that passed through her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He gripped her chin and she met his eyes. "Trust me."

Rocky smiled and nodded again. Chase dragged his lips down her front and took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and then flicking it with tongue. Rocky's head fell back against the couch. She moaned and pressed herself closer. His other hand toyed with her right breast, teasing the nipple into a hardened bud.

She groaned when he pulled back suddenly and she watched him remove his t-shirt. Rocky really wanted to touch him and she struggled against the constraints of her bra. He lay next to her and toyed with one of her nipples again and she arched her back, pleading with him to untie her. He smirked and carried on torturing her breasts. The pleasure was making her mind foggy and she moaned again.

Chase pulled back and spread her legs. He was surprised that she was wearing a thong; usually her underwear was very girly and consisted of baby animals, cartoons or Disney. He met her eyes and she blushed.

"Arch your hips now." He smirked when she did as she was told almost instantly.

He slid the thong down her legs and threw it on the floor. Her legs were trembling slightly and he gripped one of her legs, steadying her and she smiled.

Rocky let out a moan as he inserted a finger into her heated sex. She pressed herself against his hand and was rewarded when he inserted a second finger. He thrust them in and out roughly, building up a rhythm and making her cry out. She was clenching round his fingers and he stopped before she could climax.

Chase stood and removed his jeans and boxers. He lowered himself onto her and thrust into her. She was more than ready and her back arched. Rocky cried out and she felt her body react to the pleasure. She rocked her hips, trying to get him to move but he didn't then he pulled out all the way and thrust back in again.

The thrusts turned into a pulsing rhythm that left Rocky seeing stars. Her hands were still tied behind her back and yet it felt good and she felt slightly confused by it all. Chase gripped one of her nipples and pinched it. She responded by moaning his name.

Rocky felt herself starting to let go and just before she could he pulled out and she whimpered when she was denied release. She opened her eyes and tried to look annoyed.

Chase pulled her so she was sitting on his lap and he untied the bra, allowing her some freedom. His hands gripped her hips again and he lowered her onto his erection. She let out a soft moan as he filled her up again.

"Move your hips up and down." He commanded her and she did as she was told. "That's it. Good girl."

Rocky felt him rock his hips up to meet her and he gripped her hair, forcing her to look at him. It felt so good and he was going so deep, making her cry out loudly. Rocky sped up when she felt herself reaching her climax and with one last push down she came loudly. Her back arched and the feeling of release felt like it was never going to end.

Chase let himself go soon after and she moaned when she felt him release inside of her. The two of them collapsed on the couch together and for the first time in two days they lay cuddled up together. Rocky let out a sob. Her arms hurt and she still felt bad about everything that had transpired between them.

Chase gripped her hips and rolled her to face him. She was still upset and he groaned. In hindsight he realised he had been a bit of a jerk to her. She had used his phone without his consent and she had apologised for that, but it didn't excuse all the hurtful things he had said to her such as threatening to leave her.

Her shoulders were shaking and his hand reached up and moved the hair out of her wet eyes. She looked at him and blushed again.

"I'm sorry for using your phone but I stand by what I said about Troy. I didn't want him here because I just wanted it to be you and me." She wiped her eyes again but the tears were still flowing.

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry I was a jerk to you." He leant his forehead against hers and she sniffed.

"You want me to leave." Her voice was so soft and he sighed.

"Fuck no. I don't want you to leave. I said all that stuff because I was pissed off. Rocky, you know I love you." He used his thumbs to wipe her eyes.

Rocky nodded and she wiped her eyes again, this time she managed to stop the tears.

"I love you too. Please don't leave me." She buried her face in his chest and her shoulders shook again.

He pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. We're meant to be getting married." He ran a hand down her cheek and she smiled too.

"Can we pretend the argument never happened and carry one like before?" She asked.

Chase kissed her forehead and their eyes met again.

"Yeah let's do that." He kissed her one more time and the two of them got dressed and spent the rest of Valentine's evening together.

They sat and watched films and ate takeaway together and then went bed together when Rocky fell asleep in front of the television. For them every day was like Valentine's Day.


End file.
